


Of Wolves and Princes

by Fallenangel87



Category: Brave (2012), Cinderella - All Media Types, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Of Wolves and Princes

**Ruby definitely wasn’t the type to enjoy parties, especially ones that involved royalty, but she just couldn’t say no to Merida when she asked her to come with her to a party. She had promised that it was nothing overly formal, just some food and a few important people. Admittedly, Ruby had folded pretty early on and agreed to accompany the red haired girl. The party wasn’t any more fun than Ruby had expected it to be, she had spent most of the night being introduced to various people who she knew were looking down on her. She wasn’t exactly as important as any of the others at the party, she didn’t fit in too well with duchesses and princesses from across the realms, despite Merida’s reassurance that she wouldn’t be intruding upon the night. It was hard to not think she was when everyone else around her was so...Pristine.**

**At some point during the night, Merida luckily stopped introducing her to people and they settled down at one of the tables with Lord Macintosh. Ruby had liked him the most out of everyone she had met so far that night. Merida was laughing softly with him when the blonde haired man approached the table. “My Lady?” He asked with a small smile and Ruby had her head tilted at them as Merida looked up, a bright grin spreading across her face, rising to her feet. “David?” She asked in a shocked tone as she moved to wrap her arms around him tightly. “It’s been so long! How have you been?” She laughed as he hugged her back for a moment. “Oh, I’ve been around. I’ve been dealing with quite a lot, but I’m glad I could make it down here tonight.” He replied easily, pulling back to look at her. “I honestly didn’t think you’d make it, I thought for a while that I would have to spend the night alone with these two.” She teased, nodding towards Ruby and Macintosh, causing the blonde’s eyes to move to where Ruby was sitting there.**

**“Of course, I remember Lord Macintosh, but I don’t believe I’ve been introduced to her.” David hummed out, bowing before offering his hand for Ruby to place hers in. “I’m Prince Charming, my Lady.” He introduced himself and Ruby tentatively placed her hand in his, smiling a bit as he kissed the top of it. “I’m hardly a royal, Sire, my name’s Ruby.” Ruby told him, shaking her head at him, earning a soft chuckle from him. “That doesn’t make you any less of a lady, though, I was raised to treat all women with respect and dignity.” David smiled up at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. “I see that your name does fit your personality, doesn’t it?” She teased, realizing that maybe the night wouldn’t be so boring after all.**

 


End file.
